


Spread my own wings

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille chats with Aaron post divorce season 2x5





	Spread my own wings

“We don’t work together anymore”Camille said to him 

Camille has been thinking about taking Dennis Hancock up on his offer of working at the out patient clinic with him 

“You should really be in The OR”Aaron said to his ex 

“Because you need me or you need a warm body?”Camille asked him 

“Ouch”Aaron said 

“I know you Aaron”Camille said to him 

“You’re capable of so much Camille”Aaron tells her 

“I can spread my own wings”Camille proclaimed in her own defense

“How was the clinic?”Aaron asked her 

“It was pretty cool change of pace from what I’m used to nothing like the bustling hallways of Chicago Hope but I liked it ”Camille told him 

“Do what you want”Aaron said to her 

“Wow Aaron I’m impressed with you”Camille states to him


End file.
